


Captain Cailyn's Triumph!

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Corruption, Futanari, Other, Out the Wrong Hole, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Captain Cailyn’s done it again! She’s defeated another scourge of the galaxy, the vile, experimental Venorian aliens! Now the galaxy is at peace and Cailyn is free to relax in her ship alone…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Captain Cailyn's Triumph!

**Author's Note:**

> BIG WARNING: This story contains extreme scat stuff (Weirder Scat Stuff)! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should absolutely skip this. You’ve been warned!

“The vile Venorians? Those nasty tinkerers in Venoria Labs?” Captain Cailyn began. “Destroyed. Vaporized. The galaxy will never have to worry about them again!” 

The crowd at the press conference erupted at Cailyns words. Cailyn, the fearless space adventurer vixen. had done it again! The gorgeous crime fighting space explorer had taken on and stomped out her biggest foe yet, the vile augmentational aliens at Venoria Labs. All the galaxy was safe thanks to her!

Journalists began their barrage of questions, asking every sort of question to the brave space warrior. Every other audience member just simply watched as the triumphant woman posed her gorgeous body for her adoring fans. Man, what a cutie! Her shoulder length purple hair bounced so freely with every move, the perfect compliment to her genetically modified purple pupils and her glossy purple lipstick. 

Speaking of bouncy, goodness gracious that rack! Even while her whole body was locked in the confines of a standard issue space adventurer grey latex suit, her boobs were just so tantalizing! The way they jiggled and jostled as she shifted her body weight answering questions for the press was hypnotic. Just about every participant in the room was transfixed on her chest as she answered questions lightning fire.

“One last one!” Captain Cailyn began. “How about you there, what’s up?”

“Hi Cailyn, Judy Jaiten of the Mars times” she began. “Your exploits wiped the entire Venorian space station of all life, save other experiments. Was it difficult to kill all of them? Did you ever fear they’d overpower you?”

“HA!” Cailyn chuckled. “No silly Venorian scum can handle THIS!” 

Cailyn licked her finger and thrust her latex-clad ass out before all the crowd. She tapped her bottom and made a hissing sound, causing a massive eruption of cheers.

Cailyn got in a new pose, this time pulling her blaster out of the holster on the side of her outfit. She modeled her body as best she could, trying her very hardest to show off her gun, her breasts, and her ass simultaneously to the crowd in a tantalizing display.

“This thing might have helped too, haha~” Cailyn joked to the reporter.

Everyone laughed. No hardball questions or jeers at her mass murder of an alien species came through the entire escapades. The press announcement might as well have been a welcoming parade with how high spirits were. Soon enough though, the parties and planetwide celebrations would begin. It was over. It was all finally over. That ruthless Venorian civilization, those evil life forms beant on toying with living things like things, were finally gone for good.

Caityn waved to her adoring crowd as she boarded back on her trusty ship. People for miles around had gathered to watch her blast off for more action on this beautiful mars day. Where was she headed next? None of them knew for sure, but justice was soon to follow!

The atmosphere faded away. The blackness of space lined Cailyn’s windows. She was alone again, back on another solo trip through space…

Finally, privacy. Desperate relief was finally at hand.

Cailyn slapped a button on the shoulder of her suit to retract the gear, reducing it to nothing more than a pair of arm length gloves and thigh high boots. Finally, her true body could spring free.

Cailyn’s cock, her beautiful new cock, sprung to life in all it’s obscene gloryQ A dick as long and beefy as her very arm exploded from between the folds of her thick thighs. It was so amazing! So perfect. How had she ever lived without one? Her Venorian masters were so right. She looked so much better with a set of huge bulky balls and a cock that tapped her tit flesh rather than that boring fold between her legs. Ah yes, of course they were right. Her masters knew everything. Any body their perfect science touched could only be improved.

Surging to life with that impressive beast of an organ came her mammoth, near watermelon-sized chest, ballooning to its true new size without that damn suit. What amazing work! Cailyn would have never thought to replace her nipples with long, erect pensises, each functional enough to let her breasts’ contents ejaculate. Truly Venorian science could do no wrong. 

Just walking around with these cumbersome, ultra sensitive body parts in that horrible human suit made her whole body shiver with delight. It was hard not to just give up her disguise as a normal human and relieve her urges before all those disgusting imperfect humans… Ah, but she mustn't. Not yet. She had to be of use to Venoria Labs as an observant eye. If she was not useful to such perfect beings, she was nothing. 

But now, the facade was gone. Cailyn was finally in a space all her own. She could finally tend to her body’s new urges.

Cailyn strained. Hard. She arched her back and pushed with all her might as if she was going to start dumping ass right there on the ship floor! Ah, but defecating with that orifice was such primitive matters. So human, so imperfect. Cailyn’s masters had given her such a superior way of doing this.

Cailyn gasped, soon moaning in orgasm! Yes, it was all coming, she’d finally grunted her way to climax! The underside of her enormous cock bloated full, surging higher and higher towards the tip of her urethra. Ejaculation! Sweet ejaculation! After holding it in for so long, Cailyn could finally fire away heavy, hard ropes of waste built up in her system through a mind-blowing cum shot of shit! 

The sight was spectacular, truly an act of the brilliance of Venoria Labs! Ropes of shit over three inches wide spunked out of her, slamming against the walls and floors of her ship with the force of a normal ejaculation! Oh, and it never seemed to lessen in thickness or intensity. More seemed to exit her effortlessly every passing second. What bliss! Glory to Venoria! 

Cailyn’s insides had been warped into something spectacular under the Venorian knife. Her internals had been violated and augmented, dedicating most of her inner space to a new artificial organ whose only purpose was generating waste and expunging ludicrous quantities. Ah, but such a boundless, powerful, perfect feature as her new insides needed more than a simple urethra to work. Just using one orifice wasn’t enough to drain her system. 

There was too much built up. Even with this huge amount leaving her perfect cock, she still felt incredibly full. Her system needed relief. Now.

Cailyn grunted harder. Her hands darted to wank her cock nipples stroking them as hard as can be. She pushed with all her might… and was soon rewarded. Cailyn started coughing. Relief was here.

A blasting of throat-stretching, lip gaping shit came rocketed out Cailyn’s face with the speed of proper vomit! Entire yards of girl poo came crashing out of her mouth onto her poor surroundings as if she were a broken garden hose! Her nipples joined in on the obscene display too, sending respectably sized shit ropes everywhere! Every orifice on Cailyn’s front was dousing her homespace in her body’s shame, dirtying all her prim and proper space equipment beneath a layer of heavy, girthy waste. Yes, yes! Perfect! Cailyn loved it. Cailyn wanted nothing more than to sully all this horrid human technology with a dousing from a perfect Venorian body.

Cailyn loved every moment of it. Not a flash of remorse for what she’d become ran through her head. The sheer bliss of defecating so much out of her body, the wonderful happy life her Venorian masters had provided her, was too fantastic to even think of rejecting. 

The day would come soon enough when she’d be free to show her body off to all and shit without end however she pleased. Ah, but there was work to be done first. There was still a long line of government officials to show the warmth of Venorian bliss first. Once everyone at the top was a puppet just like her, then Venoria could use humanity as it pleased. Then, she’d be free to wallow with her family carefree and happy for all their days…

Cailyn set her ship’s autopilot to Venoria Labs, the now disguised and assumed defeated home of her darling masters. A progress report and a new mission was in order. Perhaps, if her masters deemed her work successful enough, she might even receive another perfect augmentation by their divine claws.

That was a long ways away, however. A trip from Mar’s orbit to her loving family would take a week of space travel. Cailyn had a full week of blissfully pooping away as much as she wished in her ship. Cailyn layed back on the floor and let her out of control body work its magic, dousing everything in the beauty of waste from a Venorian-perfected body...


End file.
